Never Forget You
by fenwriter
Summary: After what happened in the mountain, after Matt's gruesome death, and after the police interviews, a new fate awaits the seven friends. A fate that broke them, but will also put them back together. A fate that'll make everybody stronger than ever. A fate that'll make the friends to never forget each other.
1. Nefarious

**Emily  
07:04  
Police Station**

I leaned down, palms hugging my forehead. I want to tug my hair, pull it out, step over it, burn it, then throw myself to the fire. _Why am I such a bitch?_ _I could've saved Matt. I could've. But I didn't._ I don't mean to kill him, I just want to live. To not let my efforts of studying go to waste, to actually fulfill my dreams, but I can't do that. Not when a person I liked died because of me. I'll admit it: I used Matt as my rebound, and…he's just so stupid. He's so blinded by his "love" for me, that he doesn't know that. But after his…disappearance…my "like" turned to admiration, which turned to this crazy thing called "love". Feeling incomplete whenever he's not around. Him trying to save me. Is that love? Even though the tower is tipping, he tried, and now he's…goddamn it.

No, he's not dead. The police didn't confirm anything. There's a possibility he's still down there…starving, and getting chased by those hideous monsters. I'm clinging to that possibility, even though I know the risks of hoping.

 **Sam  
08:12  
Police Station**

 _Calm down, Sam. Inhale…exhale._ He's going to be fine...not that fine, but better. I know that he's not going to walk free on these streets, I just want to see him…out of concern. The others left, about an hour ago, saying they need to chill and pull themselves together. You know…moving on and all that. You know what? I don't blame Josh. I mean, sure he put us all in danger through this BIG prank that he planned, but he doesn't know about the, wendigos. God, even saying that word brought back flashes of memories, sounds, footsteps, blood.

 _Pull yourself together. Inhale…exhale…inhale…ex…_

The door swung open, its hinges creaking at the motion. He's being escorted by two bulgy men in police uniform, their expressions cold and calculating. I watched in awe as I saw him. His face is contorted into disappointment, frustration, and guilt; his eyes and nose are red. I just noticed the sofa shifted, and a curvy, brunette lady in a business suit touched his back, like she's leading him out. I want to scream at them. I want to tell them to not lock him away from the world, to not take him away from his family, from his friends. I'm always an outspoken person. I speak what's in my mind in a polite way.

Yet this time, I didn't.

I didn't mutter a single word, a syllable, not even an "uh…"

 _This is for his own good, Sam. If you really care for him, you'd let him go and grow on his own._

I sighed and tilted back.

 **Ashley  
14:02  
Home**

I sloped the _Woodbridge_ bottle and watched the alcohol slashing through the shot glass. It's sparkly, just like in the movies, and a bit bubbly. I downed it all in one shot. This is such a bad way to forget stuff, but it's fun, they said. Jess, to be specific. I poured another one and drank it. It's sweet and tasty, alright. But the bitter feelings I had are still there.

 _"_ _Wait! Chris, no! Let me do it. Let me repay you. You've saved me before, let me return the favor. Please, Chris, I can't…" I cried, struggling to get off this chair and rope. Saws above us, about to break our head and crush our bones; the gun on Chris' head; his agonizing face. Oh my God, I can't do this! Chris' eyes flickered, and he suddenly pointed the gun at me, his hand and fingers shaking._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Ash." He cried, not being able to look at me. My tears flowed down, accompanied with a few hiccups and groans. DID HE REALLY TOOK THAT SERIOUSLY?!_

 _"_ _Chrrriiis—"_

 _*BANG!*_

 _I screamed, expecting my head to go limp, blood spilling everywhere, life fading, but no. Josh freaking Washington stood there, laughing his ass off._

I slammed the shot glass on the table, making a _thud!_ in the process. Josh. That fucker. Grabbing the wine, I poured down some more, not caring if the table is a mess from all that liquid. I drank the shot glass, not stopping, not caring if it's burning and choking me to death. Another memory flashed back, as I closed my eyes and drank it, as if the drink would bring back the horrible moment.

 _"_ _Ashley! Ash! Please, open the door..." I walked near the door cautiously, the man who I once had a crush on, the man who saved me once, the man who could've KILLED me…asks for MY help. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw him, banging his hand on the door with a terrified and desperate expression on his face. A part of me is saying to open the door. He's human, he's your friend, but the other part told me to stay away. It's too late, and he deserved it._

 _"_ _ASHLEEYY! Ash?" He asked, confused, betrayal flashed on his eyes, as I saw a spiderlike skeleton/Mystique-kind of skin not far away from him. I stepped back slowly, as I saw Chris breaking down. Then a force slammed me back on the wooden floor, my back almost breaking._

 _"_ _WHAT THE FUCK ASHLEY?!" Mike hollered, unlocking the door quickly, resulting on Chris collapsing on the floor near to my feet. All of our breaths are quick and panicked, but relief and satisfaction at the same time. Mike looks like that survivor from Walking Dead, with his camo jacket and dirty jeans, oh and his bruised face. Chris, on the other hand, looked hollow but depressed, numb but emotional, relief and disappointed._

 _It is not your fault, Ash. He tried to shoot you with a gun! He deserved it!_ That part convinced myself.

But the other part is still clinging to my mind, sending various signals to my veins, to my heart. The other part is crestfallen.

 _He's just human, Ashley. Humans make mistakes. Besides, if he wants to kill you, he would've done it before, right?_

I rubbed my face with my hands which are wet from the drink, and poured another one, only for me to know that it's empty. I sighed.

Another bottle it is.


	2. Komorebi

**A?N: Hey guys! I'm back, with Chapter Two of "Never Forget You". Anyways, I would like to thank the people that favorited my story and reviewing it, it means a lot to me. Sorry if it's too short for you. I am just under a lot of stress (so only a bit of inspiration left in my system) from class and problems. :D**

 **JESSICA  
** **18:07  
** **MIKE'S HOUSE**

"Okay Jess. You can do this. You're still the sexy kitten that everyone wants, and you didn't break down. Yet. Let's do this!" I muttered, pumping my fist up the air and jumping slightly. I curled my hand and positioned it on the door, ready to knock, only for me to retreat. Ugh, what is wrong with me?!  
 _"What the fuck Jess. When did you become this nervous?"_ Confident me said.  
 _"Um, when you almost had sex with Mike?"_ I shook my head. That…was so embarrassing. After a few persuasions and deep breathing, I finally knocked at the timber door in front of me. After waiting for like, five minutes, I began to panic. Is he mad at me? Do I remind him of what happened before? Is this even his house? I stepped back and looked at the number: 308. It's correct, so what's wrong? Then something clicked. What am I gonna say? _Seriously Jess. You spent half an hour convincing yourself to knock on the door, and yet you have nothing to say?_

"Jess?" a gruff voice croaked. I looked up, and there he is. I involuntarily smiled. He's still the same old Michael that I knew, except, judging by his disheveled hair and eyes that hold so much emotions, he looks a bit guilty and tired. I threw my arms around him, not caring if he's sweaty for whatever reason.

"Woah, calm down there, buddy." I backed away, looking at him with accusation.

"Since when did we become just 'buddies'?" I remarked, quoting the word "buddies". He opened his mouth, only to close it again and sighed. I bursted out giggling. He's just so cute!

"I'm just kidding, Monroe." I punched his shoulder, while he shook his head smiling. There. That's better.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, with his deep, mesmerizing voice.

"Nothing." I breathed out, the corners of my mouth pulled up more.

:O…kay?"

"Can I come in?" I asked giddily, gesturing to their surprisingly normal, house. What? It's not common for a man named Michael Monroe, who is the class president and heartthrob living in a medium sized house.

"Sure." I stepped in, the floorboards creaking, and the light from their windows shining through me. I slowly navigate myself towards the living room, which only had two couches, a TV, bookshelves, and a coffee table. Oh, and long, beige curtains covering each window.

"You sure hate light, Mr. Dracula." I commented playfully, slipping on their pastel couch and crossing my legs.

"Maybe." He plopped down next to me, sighing for probably the nth time.

"So…what's going on?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows slightly out of surprise, and gulped. _Here it goes_.

"I just want to…thank you. For coming back, for putting so much effort, and—"

"Is this the part where I say 'no thank you' and blush like a tomato?" He questioned, his expression bored. I chuckled and crossed my arms, my head on his shoulder.

"Your shoulder feels like a boulder." I sat up and pointed at him.

"Hey! Shoulder, boulder. It rhymes!"

"Congrats." He squealed like a teenage girl while I chortled. I probably don't know why I genuinely laugh too much today, but I sure as heck know that I want to keep doing it.

 **CHRIS  
20:19  
SAM'S HOUSE**

A shrill scream echoed in the room while me and Sam just sat on the couch, drinking to alcohol…the drink, not the medicinal one.

"Heeere's Johnny!" Jack shouted, his face morphed terrifyingly, but it clearly didn't affect me nor did it to Sam. We saw this like, a hundred times, with the group of course. We didn't, this time. Everyone has their own reasons: Jessica has to visit someone, Mike and Em didn't answer their phones, and Ashley said she's "sick". Well, she was totally down for it, until Sam mentioned me coming along. I don't blame her. I just pointed a fucking gun on the girl I like so I can save myself. Who would go near me, if that was the case?

"Chris!"

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and look at Sam, who just shook her head and downed another glass.

"I said get the door." My eyebrows are pulled downwards.

"How about you? Why can't you get the door?"

"Because I'm…getting food and more drinks, so hurry along! She might be freezing out there." Sam shouted, going to the kitchen. Did I forget to mention that it's still winter? And Sam said it's a 'she'. A name instantly popped in my head, but I shrugged it off. It could be anyone.

"Hey."

I was wrong.

 **MIKE  
22:10  
MIKE'S HOUSE**

"And after that, the keg goes _KABOOM!_ " Jess narrated, making an explosion sound with her hands. I shook my head and took another shot of the white wine. I really like Jessica laughing and communicating with me (even though I failed her), but, when she's "flirting", I just find it annoying. I don't know what's wrong with me! The spark is just not…there (although the comfort and gratitude is still there). I looked at my pocket, my phone hanging a bit out. I discreetly tapped the "fake phone call" while Jess is talking about how she skinny dipped with her neighbor's pool. I glanced at the phone. _Shit, I pressed Instagram._

"Mike! Mike? Are you okay?" I peered at Jessica, her forehead creasing and her eyes flashed a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got dick stuck in the pocket." I laughed it off, but I can see through my peripheral vision that Jess is not buying it.

"Mike…" she began, sighing. A phone call immediately resounded in the lifeless house.

"Excuse me." I muttered, putting the phone up on my ear while walking towards the bathroom, which is under the creaky stairs. Closing the bathroom door, I peeked at the phone and saw the word "Unknown Number" flashed on the screen, with the title "Fake Phone Call" at the top of the image-less person. I sighed and called it down. What am I going to make an excuse for? Got phone stuck in the dick? Skateboards are now repaired and we can go skate now? _No, not that Mike. NEVER remind her anything that leads to her remembering the mountain._

Well, as they always say, when in doubt, throw a party.

 **A/N: I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A BIT LONGER (if I have time). I'm really sorry guys, I just can't force inspiration to get in my body, you know? Don't forget to favorite, leave a review, follow, and comment in this piece of my imaginative mind. 3**


End file.
